The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Making a Splash
Making a Splash is the third episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants finally go to the water park. Transcript ANNOUNCER: Let's go to the water park. (Everyone is zapped with the LPTD, which takes them to the water park. The contestants are turned into cats, but the hosts and assistants are not.) BUBBLE: Hey, how coime you guys didn't toirn into cats? ANNOUNCER: Budget cuts. MEPHONE4: So here is your first challenge that actually takes place at the water park. You are all going to dive into this pool. Now, it has an adjustable diving board that can go to any height up to 500 feet. Got that? NEEDLE: Yeah! Challenge You might think that there's nothing you can do for this challenge, but there is. Pick three numbers from 1 to 500. Your characters will dive from those amounts of feet high. But don't go too high! Oh, and they have to be integers. If you use a fraction or a decimal, it will be rounded to the nearest integer. The challenge ends September 14th. Results ANNOUNCER: Hey, everyone is turned back into objects. Who did this? SOAP: It was Book. She didn't like us being cats, so she turned everyone back into objects. BOOK: Because being cats is so uncalled for, especially at a water park! Everyone knows cats hate water! SUITCASE: Book, not all cats hate water. MEPHONE4: I guess you can be objects for the rest of this fic. But you have to be cats for this challenge. After that, you'll be objects again. BOOK: Fine. (turns the contestants into cats again) TENNIS BALL: Hey, where's Firey? GOLF BALL: Dictionary threw water at him and extinguished him. (Book recovers Firey in the HPRC. She turns him into a cat afterward, since the HPRC recovered him as an object.) CONTROLLY: We'll go alphabetically, so Apple, you're up. MEGAPHONE: Hey, why don't we cut to a montage again? With 92 contestants, this will take a while. (The montage begins with Apple diving from 3 feet up in the air.) APPLE: Here I go! (As she dives, cut to Balloon.) BALLOON: I'll dive from 500 feet up. I feel pretty confident in myself today. SUITCASE: Go, Balloon! (He dives from 500 feet up. It takes hours for him to reach the pool. As he's diving, cut to Firey.) FIREY: Even when I'm a cat, water is still my poison, so I have to pass. ANNOUNCER: You can dive into that lava pool over there. FIREY: Sure! (He dives into the lava pool. Cut to Gelatin.) GELATIN: I'm diving from 13 feet up, unusual talking rectangle! (He makes an excellent landing.) ANNOUNCER: I give that a 9. (Cut to Taco.) TACO: I am going to go to 61 feet, weird speaker box! ANNOUNCER: Okay, then. Oh, and don't call me a weird speaker box. (Due to mishearing "to 61" as "261", Announcer makes the diving board go to 261 feet.) TACO: Are you sure this is the height I requested? (Cut to Woody. He is diving from 150 feet up.) PIN: What? That's crazy! It's not like Woody to be that brave! (Cut to Yin-Yang.) YIN: I think we should dive from 100 feet up. YANG: NO! We should dive from 500 feet up! That's what Balloon and Snowflake did! (They rock-paper-scissors it, and Yin wins.) YIN: 100 feet it is! (They dive from 100 feet up and land in the water.) ANNOUNCER: You get a 10. YIN: Yes! YANG: NO! Uh... I mean yes! (End of montage.) ANNOUNCER: So everyone has gone. Here are your team scores. Team Water-Dr. Fizz: 98 Team Yoylecake: 184 Team Candylicious: 161 WOAH Bunch 2: 113 MEGAPHONE: Now, here's a surprise for you. For Cake at Stake, there's going to be a quadruple elimination, because we have so many contestants. TENNIS BALL: Oh my place where tennis balls are created! I hope I don't get voted off! CONTROLLY: Well, here's another surprise for you. Two people will be eliminated from Team Water-Dr. Fizz, and two people will be eliminated from WOAH Bunch 2! DAVID: Aw, seriously? Voting is over. Click here for episode 4! ANNOUNCER: Oh, and by the way, the following people get Lose Tokens: Cherries, Ruby, Snowflake, Hot Dog, Swim Trunks, OJ, Soccer Ball, Book, Marshmallow, and Taco. BOOK: How is that possible? ANNOUNCER: Budget cuts. BOOK: You're kidding, right? ANNOUNCER: Yes. SNOWFLAKE: 엄... 베디 소? OJ: Wait, what? TACO: Something about their swimsuits... ANNOUNCER: Yes. They came off because you went too high. That gives you an automatic zero and a Lose Token. OJ: I had a feeling something like that would happen... SOCCER BALL: How high is "too high"? ANNOUNCER: Anything over 260 feet. This sort of thing mainly happens because of budget cuts. But don't worry. It won't happen in future contests. TACO: Wait a minute! I only went 61 feet up, and it still happened to me! ANNOUNCER: You only wanted to go 61 feet? I thought you said 261. MARSHMALLOW: Wait, if that's what happened, why are we wearing our swimsuits again? ANNOUNCER: Because of budget cuts. CHERRIES: Okay, but why are we still cats, by the way? ANNOUNCER: Same thing. (Everyone is suddenly in their normal clothes (what they were wearing in the cat pictures from episode 1).) HOT DOG: And why are we suddenly in our normal clothes? ANNOUNCER: Same thing. Again. SWIM TRUNKS: What is it with the Announer and budget cuts? BOOK: Don't worry. I have an IQ of 300, so I can turn everyone back into objects without any special gadgets. (She does so.) ANNOUNCER: By the way, a Lose Token is used automatically when you are up for elimination at Cake at Stake. It doubles the amount of votes you have. Oh, and anyone can vote in this fic. Not just camp members. And don't vote in the comments. Use the polls above. Epilogue TACO: I don't understand this fic. NICKEL: Well, I don't understand the roleplay in the comments! When will it end for this episode? Category:TBFDIWP